1 Deseo
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Daiki lleva más de dos milenios vagando sobre la tierra, pero nunca se había encontrado con un humano que fuera capaz de despertar una sed en él que le nublara la razón, hasta la noche que su camino se cruzó con Ryota. Serie Sangre y Fuego Parte 1.


_Esta historia es un AU, del género fantástico. Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de sacarme la espinita con este tipo de historias, así que aquí me estoy dando un gusto personal. Está fuertemente inspirado en una de mis autoras favoritas, Anne Rice, si no la han leído, se pierden la mitad de su vida. _

_Esta historia hace parte de la serie "Sangre y Fuego" de mi autoría y esta es la primera de las cinco partes que la conforman. _

_Declaración: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa del evento: ¡Frase de la Semana! Del grupo AokiLovers. _

_._

_._

**Deseo**

.

Y me percaté que en vez de una, mi cuerpo tenía dos sombras: la mía y la de tus recuerdos.

— Víctor De la Hoz —

.

.

El joven de piel bronceada y figura imponente apartó la mirada del vaso de sake especiado y tibio que no había probado en las casi dos horas que llevaba ahí y alzó la vista hacia la barra; la insistente mirada verde del joven rubio, fija en él, había llamado su atención. Se arrellanó en el cómodo asiento que ocupaba; una mesa sola y apartada del resto en un rincón donde la claridad de las lamparillas del bar era menor. Las mesas redondas de madera tenían en el centro un pequeño recipiente de cristal con una vela en su interior, esa vela en su mesa era la única fuente de luz que había cerca, por lo que se hacía difícil detallarlo con claridad.

Tenía el cabello corto tan negro, que incluso llegaba a desprender destellos azulados. Sus ojos, de un azul profundo, helados, se oscurecieron de sed y deseo cuando su mirada se conectó con la verdosa, pero el joven rubio volvió a apartar la mirada, igual que había hecho las otras tres veces anteriores.

Había llegado a ese bar pasada la media noche, en busca de compañía humana. Le gustaba rodearse de humanos, su calor se le hacía placentero, sus aromas eran tentadores, sus pensamientos eran intrigantes… Y no había mejor lugar para estar rodeado de humanos que un bar, donde la oscuridad domina el ambiente y las personas, ebrias y apretujadas unas con otras, nunca reparaban en aquel extraño joven, demasiado imponente, demasiado atrayente, de una belleza sobrehumana.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se acomodó una pierna sobre la otra, de modo que el talón de su botín negro quedó afirmado en uno de los descansabrazos. Vestía lo más corriente que podía, para no llamar la atención y porque simplemente esa era la ropa de aquella época que más cómodo le hacía sentir: jeans azules, musculosa negra y chaqueta de cuero negro. A veces incluía a su típico vestuario unos lentes de sol oscuros, porque el antinatural brillo de sus ojos llamaba irremediablemente la atención de los humanos, aunque no eran sólo sus ojos las que atraían miradas, pensó al notar otra vez la mirada verdosa sobre él.

Por el rabillo del ojo, estudió al muchacho de la barra. Su cabello rubio le parecía atrayente, cautivante… Le recordaba a las suaves y sedosas hebras de alguien más, a ese joven que parecía tener la luz de sol en su cabello y el brillo del oro fundido en su mirada.

—¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente? —susurró en un suspiro—. ¡Cuánto tiempo más piensas torturarme así!

Su mirada azulada escudriñó la oscuridad del bar con aburrimiento. Los clientes eran en su mayoría jóvenes, todos muy corrientes; no era un bar muy selecto, sino un lugar donde los estudiantes universitarios se reunían a beber, reír y conversar. Era amplio, decorado con murales de estilo urbano tan de moda en Tokio por esos momentos. El arte nunca había sido lo suyo, no era algo que supiera apreciar, él era un guerrero, un formidable y fuerte guerrero… O al menos eso había sido cuando aún era un humano, hace más de dos mil años atrás.

Aunque él era viejo y no tenía hace siglos esa imperiosa necesidad de cazar que torturaba a los jóvenes de su especie, desde hace cierto tiempo su hambre de sangre humana se había visto renovada. Había días en los que se sentía joven otra vez, como si recién hubiera nacido a las tinieblas y el hambre que lo invadía era tan brutal que creía que perdería la razón. Esos episodios de descontrol por lo general estaban provocados por alguna característica en la víctima que despertaba su sed; el cabello rubio o los ojos dorados.

Pero él no era ningún idiota. Había vivido más de dos milenios, sabía que eso estaba influenciado por aquel joven que había irrumpido inesperadamente en su vida y la había puesto de cabezas. Ni siquiera en sus primeros años se había sentido tan fuera de sí como se sentía ahora.

Lo había visto una noche de pura casualidad, moviéndose con gracia entre cientos de paraguas a su alrededor. Esa noche llovía en Tokio y el cruce de Shibuya rebosaba de transeúntes que caminaban apresurados a sus viviendas. Pero aquel muchacho parecía estar completamente ajeno a ese mundo; etéreo y con el cabello mojado que parecía estaba salpicado de estrellas. Se movía con tal fluidez y naturalidad que parecía que pertenecía a ese lugar, como si estuviera en su medio.

Caminaban en direcciones opuestas, por lo que inevitablemente se tuvieron que encontrar frente a frente. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sintió como si su corazón inerte volviera a latir dentro de su pecho duro como el mármol. Se sintió vivo, atravesado por el fuego de esa mirada ardiente como el oro fundido.

Y aunque el contacto de sus miradas duró sólo unos segundos, bastó para cambiar su vida para siempre…

Se puso de pie de golpe, el hambre que sentía se había renovado con sólo evocarlo a _él_; esa noche necesitaba cazar y ya había encontrado a su presa. Se guardó las dos manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia la salida, pero tuvo el recaudo de pasar junto a la barra, esta vez no despegó la mirada azulina de los ojos impresionados del rubio, sonrió sólo estirando los labios mientras lo recorría con la mirada y obtuvo un sonrojo como recompensa.

Caminó a grandes y seguras zancadas hasta salir del bar, el bullicio de la música y las conversaciones fueron reemplazados por el ruido de los autos en la concurrida avenida en pleno centro de Shinjuku. Miró hacia todas direcciones sólo con el rabillo del ojo mientras apoyaba la espada contra la pared, esperando. Había demasiada gente en las calles a pensar de lo tarde que era, y eso no le convenía; tendría que alejarse un poco más, buscar un lugar más apartado y menos concurrido, tal vez el callejón a mitad de cuadra sería una buena opción.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y dejó salir al rubio de la barra, en sus ojos verdosos había cierto grado de desesperación e intranquilidad cuando miró sin disimulo en todas direcciones, buscándolo. Pero cuando lo vio recostado contra la pared del bar, pareció perder todo valor y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Te habías demorado —le dijo tratando de ayudarlo; si esperaba a que el chico tomara la iniciativa, tendría que esperar toda la noche. Al parecer sus ansias por morir no eran tantas—. Creí que ya no vendrías.

—¿Me estabas esperando? —La ilusión en la voz suave y tímida del chico era evidente. Se animó a levantar la mirada y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los azules, un escalofrío lo recorrió por entero.

—Claro —le respondió con voz grave y segura. Se despegó de la muralla y caminó muy lento hasta quedar a palmos del rostro del rubio—. ¿Qué más iba a hacer si no?

—Aún no me lo creo… —susurró el chico con un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas. Ese color rosado pálido estaba formado por miles de minúsculas venas que se habían llenado de sangre de un momento a otro; un milagro que no pasó desapercibido para sus ojos sobrenaturales—. Esto es como un sueño.

Notó cómo el rubio recorría su rostro con la mirada y cómo sus ojos verdes se detenían en su boca estirada en una sonrisa. Su boca era generosa, pero era una boca que cuando sonreía, cuidaba de no mostrar los dientes más de la cuenta, generalmente era sólo un estirar de labios.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y caminaba con él a paso tranquilo; como si fueran una pareja de amantes cualquiera.

El chico no se resistió, al contrario, sonreía mientras se dejaba guiar. Sus ojos verdes iban perdidos en las profundidades marinas de los irises contrarios, por eso no fue consciente que éste lo guiaba a un callejón, hasta que la oscuridad en el lugar lo hizo intranquilizarse.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó mirando en todas direcciones—. ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Tranquilo, es sólo un atajo. —Se agachó un poco para poder susurrar esas palabras en el oído del rubio, y al hacerlo, sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por el aroma a perfume barato y sudor que lo envolvía—. Un atajo al paraíso o al infierno. —No estaba bromeando con su declaración, definitivamente si existían el cielo o el infierno, esa noche el rubio iría a parar a uno de ellos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Quiero irme de aquí. —El chico trató de alejarse de su cuerpo, de quitarse el brazo con el que le envolvía los hombros, pero sólo ahí se dio cuenta que su extremidad parecía ser de piedra; dura, fría, pesada, inhumana. El pavor lo inmovilizó—. ¿Qué eres tú? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, aterrado.

—Ya te lo dije, soy tu pasaje al otro mundo.

—No… ¡No! —El chico luchó desesperadamente por librarse de su brazo.

Los instintos del rubio sólo despertaron en cuanto vio sus ojos y percibió su aura asesina. Un instinto de supervivencia tan primario que lo hacía reaccionar ante ese peligro desconocido. Él lo soltó por pura diversión, le gustaba sentirse como un cazador, le gustaba cuando su víctima luchaba desesperadamente por conservar su vida, porque le recordaba a las batallas que libraba cuando era todavía humano y a la impotencia que había sentido cuando fue cazado por el ser sobrenatural que lo transformó.

El joven corrió, tan desesperado y aterrado que no se percató que corría directo hacia el fondo del callejón sin salida, encerrándose solo dentro de una trampa mortal.

Miró la penumbra del callejón donde la figura delgada del rubio iba dando tumbos, pero sus ojos depredadores veían con claridad a pesar de la espesura de la oscuridad. Se movió tras sus pasos tan rápido, que para el ojo humano pudo haber parecido que se teletransportaba. Aprovechó las sombras para moverse con tanto sigilo que ni siquiera otro inmortal pudo haberlo escuchado mientras asechaba. Su cuerpo masculino se movía con gestos felinos y depredadores.

Capturarlo le resultó casi divertido. Justo en el instante en que el chico veía con terror e impotencia la pared de concreto al final del callejón, él se paró por detrás y lo sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros. Permitió que el rubio se diera la vuelta sólo para ver el brillo del miedo en sus ojos verdes, pero aun lo sostenía entre sus poderosos brazos. Lo levantó del suelo con una facilidad sorprendente y el chico, presa de la desesperación, luchó una última vez, pateándolo inútilmente.

En la mente de aquel muchacho sólo se agolpaban un montón de pensamientos confusos y frenéticos que pudo leer sin problemas gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales: "¿Qué es él? ¿Qué va a hacerme? ¿Por qué a mí?" pero entre tanta confusión, su mente también elaboraba una única y terrible certeza: había llegado el momento de su inminente muerte.

Era excitante ese momento en que leía la mente de su víctima y sabía que estaban conscientes que había llegado su fin, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Por primera vez en la noche se permitió sonreír amplio, ahora estaba en su ambiente y no le importaba que el muchacho viera sus afilados colmillos. Sentía entre las manos ese cuerpo lleno de vida, vibrando, latiendo, henchido de sangre, que no hacía otra cosa más que despertar su sed; se había transformado en un depredador insaciable.

—¡No! Por favor… —suplicó el chico, pero su súplica era carente de convicción; sabía que ya no tenía esperanzas.

Acercó los labios a su cuello y mordió la arteria que sobresalía en el costado izquierdo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. De inmediato, la sangre le inundó la boca; espesa, aromática y cálida, con ese gusto a hierro inconfundible.

No succionó la sangre de golpe, los años le habían enseñado a aletargar el proceso, a retrasar la muerte, a disfrutar de la placentera sensación. Le gustaba compartir un último e íntimo momento con su víctima; dándose el tiempo de saborear los recuerdos de su mente al igual que lo hacía con su sangre. Mantuvo el delicioso elixir dentro de su boca por varios segundos, degustándola en el paladar; las notas saladas y fuertes contrastaban a la perfección con otras más dulces y suaves, casi imperceptibles por sobre la intensidad de las notas agrias que se acoplaban tan bien al sabor metálico. Su víctima soltó un gemido y él tragó el espeso líquido escarlata que bajó por su garganta. En ese momento, abrió los ojos y junto con la sangre le absolvió la vida.

Cuando lo soltó, el cuerpo del rubio resbaló pesado entre sus brazos y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. El muchacho aún tenía los ojos abiertos, pero sus pupilas verdes estaban desprovistas de vida. Su cuerpo quedó tirado encima del suelo mugroso del callejón con las piernas torcidas y los brazos abiertos, como una muñeca rota.

Así era de efímera la vida humana.

La sangre le calentó el cuerpo de inmediato, le recorrió los miembros y le dio por instantes una apariencia más humana. Aunque gracias a su piel bronceada, la palidez anormal que caracterizaba los cuerpos sobrenaturales de los de su especie era bien disimulada. Gracias al milagro de la sangre, su cuerpo se llenó otra vez de vida, sentía sus miembros hormiguear con el elixir cálido que recorría sus venas, era como si todo su cuerpo vibrara. Aunque sabía que la sensación sólo duraría un par de horas.

Lo que él hacía era robar vida a través de la sangre.

Bajó la mirada otra vez al cuerpo inerte del muchacho. Su cabello rubio que antes le había atraído, ahora estaba enmarañado gracias a su inútil intento por liberarse y la suciedad del suelo del callejón se le pegaba a las delgadas hebras y le opacaba el brillo. ¿O era tal vez la vida que se iba de su cuerpo la que producía ese efecto? Se acuclilló cerca de su rostro y le pasó una mano por el cabello, despejándole la frente. Sólo ahí se dio cuenta que sus hebras eran más de un amarillo pajoso que del dorado solar que tanto le fascinaba, que no se parecía en nada al cabello de _su rubio. _

¿Dónde estaría _él_ ahora? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Se puso de pie muy lento, como si con sólo recordarlo su cuerpo hubiera caído en un estado de letargo, levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que la brisa nocturna le acaricie la piel, y cerró los ojos para evocar su figura.

—_Ryota _—lo llamó con el pensamiento.

Millones de personas empezaron el desfilar borrosas en su mente; unos riendo animados mientras cruzaban a la carrera por un semáforo que ya había cambiado a rojo, otros con lágrimas en los ojos recostados en la barra de un bar, cientos de personas caminando con los rostros cansados, una mujer gritaba en medio de la calle, y de pronto, todo ellos empezaron a desaparecer. Sus figuras se hicieron más brumosas cada vez, hasta que sólo una figura destacó entre un mar gris, brillando con la misma luz dorada de su cabello.

Iba recién llegando a su departamento, su cara cansada al momento de arrojar su bolso y chaqueta sobre el sillón lo decía todo. Se sacó las zapatillas y caminó descalzó hasta el ventanal del décimo sexto piso donde vivía desde hace varios años, antes de cerrar las cortinas se permitió escudriñar la oscuridad de la noche, y cuando las cerró con un movimiento enérgico, la imagen desapareció.

Cuando el viento arreció contra su rostro, le pareció que éste le traía el aroma suave y embriagante de Ryota. Abrió los ojos azulinos, ahora éstos brillaban con incandescentes tonos índigo debido al deseo que lo consumía. Una imperiosa necesidad de verlo surgió de pronto, y su naturaleza temeraria lo hizo encaminar de inmediato sus pasos hacia él.

No se preocupó por el cuerpo que dejaba tirado tras de sí. Sabía que en la época en que vivía, lo humanos, amantes de la lógica y la razón, crearían la explicación que mejor los satisficiera para estar tranquilos. En el mundo de hoy nadie se atrevería siquiera a insinuar que aquel cuerpo sin vida y vaciado de sangre, era la víctima de un vampiro; en esta nueva era moderna, aquello sería una herejía, igual que lo fue en la Edad Media cuestionar el nombre de Dios. En esta época, el dios era la ciencia, pero seguía siendo igual de celoso como lo había sido el dios cristiano en el pasado, excepto tal vez que ahora nadie iría a la hoguera.

Se movió con la celeridad que le permitían sus poderes sobrehumanos. Corrió por las congestionadas calles, aprovechando de moverse entre las sombras, pero por la velocidad de su carrera, era invisible para el ojo humano. Y en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba afuera del departamento de Ryota.

Se conocía el camino de memoria, aunque nunca fue preciso forzar a su cerebro para ello. Sus capacidades sobrenaturales habían adaptado sus funciones humanas hasta volverlas extraordinarias. Por eso no tenía problemas para llegar a aquel lugar, y además, porque desde la noche en que conoció al rubio, lo había visitado casi a diario, escudado en las sombras de la noche. Aunque él, claro, nunca lo había visto.

Juntó toda su fuerza en sus poderosas piernas y dio un salto hacia arriba, salió disparado en el aire y fue a aterrizar con suavidad en el barandal del octavo piso. Continuó saltando hasta llegar al piso de Ryota con movimientos sigilosos e inaudibles, una vez ahí, abrió la ventana con cuidado.

El departamento estaba en penumbras, como la mayoría de las veces que lo visitaba, así que se movió tan ligero, que sus pies tocando el suelo daban la impresión que flotaban. Como todas las noches, buscó la esquina más oscura del cuarto, protegido en el estrecho margen que quedaba entre el closet y la pared. Se camufló con las sombras y observó en silencio.

Ryota no estaba en su cuarto, pero por el ruido que se escuchaba en el baño, dedujo que estaba ahí. Cuando salió secándose con una toalla pequeña, comprendió que acababa de tomar una ducha.

Su cabello estaba húmedo, y se le pegaba a los costados del rostro; millones de pequeñas gotitas de agua suspendidas entre las hebras doradas, reflejaban la escasa luz como diminutos cristales. Las facultades sobrenaturales de sus ojos le permitían ver con una capacidad cien veces mayor a la de un humano ordinario. Por eso, el simple hecho de ver a Ryota con el cabello mojado, le pareció la vista más encantadora de la que había sido participe en toda su vida; una perfecta visión que lo transportó directo hacia la noche que lo conoció con esos destellos solares bailando en su cabello.

Pero la sorpresa inicial de verlo así, dio paso a una sensación más intensa, profunda, ardiente y peligrosa…

Con sólo una leve agitación de la melena rubia, sintió que el aroma de Ryota lo impactó como una bofetada en pleno rostro. Le llegó el olor fresco y helado de su piel recién lavada, la mezcla de los olores dulces y artificiales de los perfumes que usaba, pero que no podían ocultar su propio olor. Olor que gracias a sus sentidos depredadores, él captaba sin ningún esfuerzo; olor que lo hizo sentir mareado de sed y deseo.

Ryota dejó la puerta abierta tras sus pasos y la luz del baño alumbró la oscuridad de su habitación, a pesar de ello, sabía que no sería una luz suficiente como para que alcanzara a verlo. Sin embargo, Ryota a veces podía sentir su presencia, aunque no pudiera explicar qué era ni en dónde estaba. A veces leía su mente sólo para cerciorarse que el muchacho no sospechaba nada, otras veces lo hacía por el simple placer de descubrir hasta sus más recónditos pensamientos.

Esa noche, el rubio parecía más perceptivo que de costumbre. Estaba metiéndose bajo las cobijas de la cama cuando detuvo todo movimiento y miró directo hacia él. Sus ojos dorados escudriñaron la oscuridad, impacientes. En ese instante sintió como si su corazón diera un brinco dentro de su pecho.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el rubio de pronto. Inspeccionó su mente rápido, pero sólo comprobó que Ryota no veía nada, aunque sí parecía poder percibirlo—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Muéstrate!

Consideró la posibilidad en su mente, era la oportunidad perfecta para manifestarse frente a él, pero sabía que aquello no estaba bien. A lo largo de los siglos, había visto cómo los humanos perdían la cordura cuando sus vidas eran interrumpidas por la irrupción de algún inmortal. No quería hacerle ese daño a Ryota, por eso se había dedicado a observarlo en silencio por cuatro meses, en un completo anonimato.

A pesar de eso, la idea de vivir el resto de la eternidad sin él se le hizo insoportable.

—Sé que estás ahí, en algún lado —volvió a decir Ryota. Ahora caminó muy lento hacia el centro de la habitación, sus ojos grandes y vivaces miraban hacia todas direcciones, buscándolo—. A menudo puedo sentirte. Sé que estás aquí. Sé que vienes a diario por las noches y que te marchas un par de horas antes de salir el sol.

Abrió los ojos, consternado. ¡Vaya que era asertivo! A pesar de no saber ni entender, Ryota podía percibir demasiado…

—¿Eres un espíritu? ¿Padre, eres tú? —Leyó su mente de inmediato y comprendió la explicación que Ryota se estaba dando a sí mismo. Había sufrido la muerte de su padre hace menos de un año, y ahora creía que era su espíritu el que lo visitaba—. Si eres tú, por favor dime algo, dame alguna señal… —susurró sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones, como si estuviera perdido. Su expresión era desolada—. Hay días en los que me siento absolutamente perdido… —dijo dejándose caer sentado en la cama, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. Me haces falta. Te necesito.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento, viendo su cara abatida, sintiendo su dolor. No podía seguir haciéndole eso; haciéndole daño. Con cada una de sus visitas nocturnas, sólo conseguía darle falsas esperanzas. No podía volver a visitarlo más, pero tampoco podía volver a prescindir de él. Se había transformado en su sol en medio de la noche, ya no podía imaginarse una eternidad sin él.

Tomó la decisión en ese momento, tal vez demasiado impulsiva: mañana por la noche, se presentaría ante Ryota.

Se movió a una velocidad sobrehumana y salió del departamento; sabía que tan sólo había dejado tras de sí una agitación en el aire.

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer cuando se encaminó a su escondite. Los miembros de su especie siempre eran extremadamente precavidos para escoger su lugar de reposo durante el día, y siempre cuidaban que estos lugares estuvieran lo más alejados posibles de sus viviendas.

Llevaba en Japón un par de siglos. Para no aburrirse de la eternidad, se movía contantemente, en busca de horizontes nuevos. Esta era la segunda vez que vivía en este país, aunque el Japón actual era muy distinto del imperio que visitó la primera vez atraído por la fama de sus asombrosos espadachines. Un guerrero como él, había quedado maravillado con la elegancia y sutileza de los Samuráis. Era un estilo de combate muy distinto al que había practicado él cuando aún era humano, más rudo y corporal, sin delicadeza. Sus armas favoritas en ese tiempo habían sido la espada, la lanza y el escudo, y había sido un guerrero tan terrible, que la gente comenzó a verlo como un monstruo.

Pero ahora, era un guerrero de otro tipo. Los milenios habían moldeado su cuerpo, endureciéndolo, y la sangre sobrenatural había aumentado poco a poco sus poderes. Ahora sí era un verdadero monstruo.

Bajó por unas escalinatas estrechas, eran el pasaje al sótano de un edificio abandonado en los sectores suburbanos de Tokio, uno de los sectores más conflictivos de la ciudad. El edificio estaba en ruinas, había sido abandonado en mitad de su construcción, así que lo pudo comprar a un buen precio. A lo largo de los milenios que llevaba recorriendo la tierra había amasado una fortuna enorme, de hecho, tenía propiedades repartidas a lo largo de todo el mundo.

En la parte más baja y oscura de ese edificio abandonado que nadie visitaba, excepto vagabundos y drogadictos, tenía construida una verdadera bóveda, protegida por paredes de hierro y concreto de un espesor de dos metros, impenetrable.

Discó el código bien camuflado entre unos restos de escombros en la pared y la cámara se abrió de manera automática. Dentro estaba decorada con los motivos que le eran familiares; austeros y sobrios, pero significativos y cálidos para él, motivos que lo hacían sentir como en casa.

El suelo era de mármol blanco, tan bruñido que resplandecía como un espejo bajo la luz danzante de las lámparas de aceite que colgaban del techo. Le gustaba la luz del fuego, el olor del aceite consumiéndose lo reconfortaba, así que en su cámara diurna sólo tenía la iluminación que fue propia de su tiempo. Había numerosas columnas blancas talladas según el estilo dórico, que enmarcaban una gran loza elevada en el centro de la habitación y de las paredes colgaban un par de alfombras turcas de intrincados e inquietantes motivos.

Antes de sumergirse en su sueño diurno, caminó hasta un mesón largo, finamente tallado con motivos de batallas épicas, y encendió un par de inciensos. El aire encerrado de la cámara se llenó con el olor del humo, espeso y aromático.

Se recostó de espaldas sobre la loza de mármol blanco y cerró los ojos casi con inercia. Estaba llegando el amanecer, podía sentirlo en los miembros de su cuerpo que se aletargaba de a poco. En los de su especie era así, ellos eran criaturas nocturnas que debían reposar durante el día. Por eso eran tan precavidos al elegir sus escondites diurnos, durante el día era su momento de mayor debilidad; aunque un vampiro tan antiguo como él, era casi indestructible, un verdadero inmortal.

Cerró los ojos y poco a poco su mente fue perdiéndose en el vacío.

Despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando los últimos rayos del sol ya se habían extinguido. Siempre despertaba a la misma hora, su cuerpo revivía de manera automática. Se puso de pie de un salto, tenía muchas cosas que hacer esa noche. Iba a presentarse ante Ryota.

Pero primero debía asegurarse que su aspecto sobrenatural no lo aterrara, debía _disfrazarse_ de humano por unas horas para pasar desapercibido y sólo el milagro de la sangre podía ayudarlo. Debía cazar.

Salió de la cámara y se movió con pasos sobrenaturales hacia afuera. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos estar en la calle otra vez, pero una vez ahí, empezó a caminar con ritmo muy humano; pasos pesados y lentos. Se encontró con una pareja que salía de casa hacia una fiesta al otro lado de la ciudad, una estudiante que volvía exhausta y un grupo de adolescentes fumando en una esquina, pero esa no era la clase de presa que estaba buscando, así que los dejó pasar. En noches como esa, se comportaba como un dios de la muerte, evaluando entre los humanos que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, quien tenía la gracia de vivir o de morir.

Sus pasos lo guiaron por una calle un poco más oscura y demasiado angosta para su gusto, cuando vio la figura del hombre, recortada por las luces de neón de un bar a sus espaldas, caminando hacia él con pasos rítmicos y seguros, supo que había encontrado a su presa.

El sujeto llevaba ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y no le quitó los ojos de encima. Leyó su mente: no era más que un prospecto fallido de yakuza cualquiera, de esos que hablaban a gritos, se tatuaban los brazos y pateaban objetos para intimidar, aunque cargaba con varios muertos a sus espaldas a pesar de su insignificancia como malhechor; esa noche su consciencia estaba ahogada en sake. Estaban a sólo diez metros de distancia cuando el tipo dejó de fingir que lo ignoraba y encaminó sus pasos hacia él, la mano derecha oculta en su bolsillo se movió intranquila y cuando la distancia entre ambos fue menor, sacó un puñal.

—¡Entrégame tu dinero! —dijo el sujeto en un grito. Mirándolo de cerca, sus ojos se veían distorsionados por el alcohol—. ¡Ya te hablé, maldito! Entrégame todo lo que llevas.

Una sonrisa torcida se instaló en sus labios como respuesta, no había roto el contacto de sus miradas en ningún momento, la caza de esa noche sería divertida; la sangre de los malhechores siempre era más consistente, como si estuviera espesada por su maldad.

En cosa de segundos, cayó sobre el sujeto y le hincó los dientes en el cuello. Sonrió el ver la inútil lucha de su víctima; el puñal que le clavó en el abdomen, quebrándole de paso un par de costillas.

Pero nada de eso podría salvarlo, tragó su sangre con glotonería, degustando en el elixir granate el sabor a alcohol barato, sintiendo a través de la sangre del sujeto que ahora pasaba a su cuerpo, un hormigueo que le recorría los miembros, era una sensación muy parecida a la embriaguez que había sentido cuando fue humano; las piernas pesadas, los ojos adormilados, característicos del efecto del alcohol.

Cuando lo dejó caer al suelo, ya estaba muerto. Se quitó el puñal del costado y lo dejó caer, resonó con el timbre agudo del metal revotando sobre el concreto. La herida se cerró de manera automática, e incluso pudo sentir cómo sus huesos se acomodaban otra vez en la posición correcta. Lo malo era que ahora tenía la chaqueta y la camiseta rotas y no podía presentarse frente a Ryota pareciendo un verdadero delincuente. Así que antes de buscar a su rubia tentación, hizo una parada en su casa.

_Vivía _en una auténtica casa tradicional japonesa, rodeada de un precioso y cuidado jardín. Tenía trabajadores que se ocupaban del cuidado de la casa y el jardín durante el día, hombres y mujeres que recibían un cuantioso sueldo por no hacer preguntas sobre el extraño comportamiento del joven dueño, quien sólo se aparecía por las noches, cuando la casa estaba vacía.

Nunca le gustó pasar mucho tiempo ahí, no era de la clase de hombre paciente que se dedicara a contemplar y reflexionar sobre el mundo, ni menos se sentaba a leer sobre los avances de la humanidad en el último tiempo como hacían muchos otros de su especie. Él era un hombre práctico. Si tenía una casa, se debía sólo a una vieja costumbre de la cual no se había podido librar.

Cuando llegó, la vivienda estaba desierta, pero las tenues luces de las lámparas estaban encendida por toda la casa. En un pequeño altar los sirvientes habían encendido incienso frente a estatua dorada de un buda, él no se molestó en el hecho, le gustaba el olor aunque su dios no significara nada para él.

Se encaminó a paso fuerte hasta la que era su habitación, aunque nunca había dormido en esa cama. Los _fusuma_ estaban fijos siempre en la misma posición, separando los ambientes dentro de la enorme casona de madera, de modo que su cuarto siempre había sido el mismo. Antes de salir, decidió darse una ducha y luego eligió cuidadosamente su vestuario: pantalón gris ajustado, camisa negra, chaqueta y bufanda de hilo azul marino; buscaba no llamar mucho la atención, pero a pesar de eso no parecer descuidado.

Cuando salió, decidió viajar en auto a pesar de preferir movilizarse con sus propios pies, poniendo a prueba sus capacidades, sin embargo, esa noche debía parecer todo un humano. En eso le ayudaba la sangre recientemente ingerida; le daba un aspecto más natural. Su piel había adquirido un sano dorado, no la sobrehumana representación de una estatua móvil, sus labios ahora tenían el rosa normal y su cuerpo se había calentado y creaba la ilusión de parecer vivo.

Todo estaba listo para presentarte finalmente ante Ryota.

Faltaba casi media hora para la media noche cuando apareció en el bar donde trabajaba. Durante el día, el rubio estudiaba, y durante los fines de semana tenía un trabajo como barman en un exclusivo establecimiento en Roppongi. Le pagaban bien por unas cuantas horas las noches de los viernes y los sábados, y la distinguida clientela del lugar lo hacía sentir conforme.

Se encaminó lento hacia la barra, sus movimientos habían sido estudiados con cuidado a lo largo del tiempo para que parecieran humanos. En ese instante, Ryota limpiaba un par de vasos con la vista fija en su tarea. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del bar que le quedaba increíblemente bien: un pantalón negro de tela ajustado en los tobillos, una camisa blanca impecable, una levita negra que le ceñía el torso y una corbata de lazo negra. Su elegancia era natural y hechizante.

En el ambiente sonaba un solitario y desgarrador violín, el bar era tan sofisticado que contaba con músicos de academia todas las noches. Las luces, pequeñas y numerosas, repartidas por el local daban un aspecto cálido al ambiente y destacaban espléndidamente el dorado del cabello de Ryota.

Él lo miró en silencio mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos y medidos. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo sería el brillo de ese cabello a plena luz del sol? ¿Acaso tendría vida propia?

Se dejó caer en la butaca frente al rubio, sus movimientos eran casuales e indiferentes, pero no le había despegado la mirada de encima.

—Buenas noches, joven —lo saludó Ryota con una sonrisa cordial en los labios—. ¿Qué desea servirse?

—Un whisky —dijo secamente. Tal vez estaba demasiado nervioso y no había pensado las cosas con claridad. ¿Qué le diría cuando el rubio note que no bebía del licor que pidió?

Ryota asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para tomar una botella de Johnny Walker, se giró rapidísimo para coger el vaso, pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto una vez más, se detuvo para darle una mirada en mayor detención.

—¿No es usted demasiado joven para estar aquí? —preguntó de pronto, mirándolo con el ceño apretado. No había alcanzado a servir el vaso, así que volvió a dejar la botella en la barra—. No se permite el ingreso de menores de edad en este local. Lo siento.

—¿No se les deja ingresar pero sí se los deja trabajar? —le respondió con una pregunta irónica aunque él sabía bien que el rubio tenía 24 años a pesar de representar menos—. No te preocupes, soy mayor de edad. De hecho, te sorprenderías si supieras cuantos años tengo.

—Realmente lo dudo —le respondió Ryota esbozando una sonrisa ladina. Aun así sirvió el vaso de licor y lo depositó sobre la barra con suavidad—. Que tenga buen provecho.

—Oye, en serio... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Eso no debería ser de su incumbencia, joven.

—_¿Joven? _—pensó—._ ¿Qué se cree este mocoso malcriado?_ —Sólo levantó una ceja como gesto de incredulidad.

—Cuando se presencia una falta a las leyes laborales tan grave como ésta —dijo entonando una réplica grave. Debía entablar una conversación con él y hasta el momento no parecía estarlo logrando—, es deber de todo ciudadano inmiscuirse.

—No se preocupe, soy mayor de lo que usted cree —le respondió devolviéndole el gesto irónico—. Además usted no es ningún ciudadano, dudo que sea de por aquí.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —soltó sorprendido sin proponérselo. Llevaba viviendo más de dos siglos en Japón, su idioma era perfecto, aunque admitía que sus rasgos faciales lo delataban.

—Es simple, no se ve como un japonés —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Seguía secando los vasos que estaban sobre una bandeja y los acomodaba en la barra—. Además, tiene un acento muy particular. No logro identificar de dónde.

—Por favor, no me trates con tanta formalidad.

—¿Cómo debo llamarlo entonces?

—Daiki. —Esta era la primera vez en más de un milenio que le decía su nombre a un humano. La última vez que alguien más lo había pronunciado había sido hace cincuenta años cuando de casualidad cruzó sus pasos con otro inmortal, un viejo conocido, con el que habían sido compañeros por algunos siglos.

—Yo soy Ryota, Daiki —le susurró mirándolo a los ojos. No había previsto el efecto que produciría en él, escuchar su nombre en esos labios—. ¿Y de dónde eres? ¿Estás en Japón de vacaciones?

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Prefirió cambiar el tema, no estaba en sus planes contarle todos sus secretos al chico, aunque presentía que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo—. No te ves precisamente como un japonés.

—Mi madre es estadounidense —le respondió algo más afable que en un inicio. De a poco Ryota había ido reparando más en él, dejándose envolver por el aire misterioso que emanaba de su figura imponente—. Vive allá con mis hermanas, pero yo me quedé aquí con mi padre cuando ellos se divorciaron. —Puso ambas manos sobre la barra y se le acercó mucho, para mirarlo directo con ojos curiosos. Esa cercanía lo tomó desprevenido y retrocedió de forma instintiva; no sabía cuánto control tenía de sí mismo ahora que lo sentía tan cerca—. ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta o no, Daiki?

—Nací en Grecia, pero soy del mundo. —No entendía por qué estaba siendo tan sincero, nunca se había abierto tanto con alguien en su primera charla y menos aún con un humano—. Y se podría decir que estoy aquí con planes de quedarme.

—¿Te gusta Japón? ¿O encontraste _algo_ que hizo que te quedes? —le preguntó guiñándole un ojo mientras volvía a alejarse. Cada gesto, cada movimiento de su cuerpo era exquisito. ¡Estaba tan lleno de vida!

—Más bien yo diría que encontré a _alguien_.

—Ah… estás enamorado —sentenció con una entonación diferente… ¿desilusión tal vez?

—Sólo si crees que alguien se puede enamorar a primera vista —dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Pero si quieres saberlo, tomé la decisión de quedarme en el instante en que terminaste tu pregunta.

Ryota lo miró a los ojos, estaba por completo serio, aunque esa expresión le resultaba igual de atrayente que su jovialidad habitual. Sus ojos estaban cargados de fuerza, brillaban más dorados que nunca y aunque su expresión era imperturbable, sus oídos sobrenaturales le permitieron oír el latido de su corazón; un ritmo que pasó de la tranquilidad a la intermitencia de un momento a otro.

—Con que amor a primera vista… —Ryota trató de tranquilizarse y tomar el control de la situación otra vez. Tomó una bandeja de vasos recién enjuagados y los comenzó a secar, como si toda aquella situación le causara indiferencia.

—Eso fue lo que dije —admitió encogiéndose de hombros. No permitiría que el rubio le cambiara el tema; si ya había empezado a ser sincero, ahora no iba a retroceder, simplemente eso no estaba en su naturaleza—. Aunque no sé si la gente como yo pueda saber realmente lo que es amar.

Ryota soltó una carcajada repentina y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—¡Qué cosas tan extrañas dices! —dijo sin poder parar de reír—. Todo el mundo puede amar.

—Yo no sé si puedo.

—Si quieres, puedo enseñarte…

Él sonrió, cuidando de no mostrar más que un poco de la blancura de sus dientes, pero toda la expresividad que le faltaba a su sonrisa sabía que era transmitida por sus ojos; ojos que ahora reflejaban con iridiscencia índigo el deseo que lo inundaba.

—No hay nada que me gustaría más que eso —respondió. Ryota le sonrió de vuelta—. Déjame llevarte a tu casa hoy. ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

—Me quedan un par de minutos más —le respondió dándose la vuelta para mirar el reloj en la pared de la barra—. Pero si me esperas, aceptaré que me lleves.

—Te espero —dijo con seguridad abrumadora.

El resto de la noche se le pasó terriblemente lento y rápido a la vez. La conversación con el rubio era fluida, era como si con él todo le resultara tan natural… Pero a pesar de ello, anhelaba el momento de poder estar a solas, de poder saciar el deseo que sentía que lo consumía. Después de todo, había ido a ese lugar por una sola razón.

—Ryota, ya estás en la hora, puedes irte.

La voz del administrador lo sacó de sus pensamientos y también a Ryota, que había estado tan pendiente de él en todo momento que apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de su jefe.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el rubio mientras salía de la barra y agitaba la mano hacia sus compañeros de trabajo—. Nos vemos.

Él se puso de pie y caminó con naturalidad tras sus pasos, hasta que ambos estuvieron afuera. En la calle, un fino rocío caía sobre la ciudad, refrescando el ambiente y su propio cuerpo, que increíblemente sentía arder, a pesar de ser frío por naturaleza.

—Ven aquí o te mojaras —dijo mientras se sacaba su chaqueta azul marino y la usaba como capucha para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Un poco de agua no me derretirá. —Ryota rio bajo y se apegó mucho a su cuerpo; quedó cubierto bajo la protección de su chaqueta y su brazo—. Aunque no me negaré si lo que quieres es tenerme más cerca.

—¿Y qué tal si te digo que esto no es lo suficientemente cerca? —susurró sobre su oído izquierdo. El contacto tan cercano con él lo abrumaba, estaba aturdido por su olor y su calor, sediento de su sangre—. ¿Qué tal si te digo que no quiero que nos separe ni un milímetro, que quiero estar completamente apegado a ti… dentro de ti?

—Tampoco me negaré. —Ryota ladeó el cuello en su dirección; sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad, con deseo.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para tratar de aplacar la sed que se apoderó de él en ese instante, hizo acápite de todo el autocontrol que creía haber desarrollado en esos dos milenios, pero aun así se sintió superado por sus deseos más bajos.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo con voz autoritaria, escondiendo demasiado bien bajo el tono grave, la súplica que había en su declaración.

No supo precisar cuánto tiempo les tomó llegar al departamento del rubio, sólo sabía que manejaba con rapidez por las calles resbalosas, que tuvo que abrir ambas ventanillas para dejar que el aire nocturno aplacaba el aroma intoxicante de Ryota y que en todo el trayecto, evitó abiertamente mirarlo, temiendo no poder controlar su deseo de tomarlo ahí mismo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento, Ryota dejó caer la chaqueta en el sillón y se dio la vuelta rápido. Lo abrupto de su movimiento hizo que su cabello algo largo se moviera como si tuviera vida propia, y envió una ola del perfume natural de su cuerpo directo a sus fosas nasales.

Debía reconocer que había subestimado la situación. Cuando estaban en el bar, el aire saturado de alcohol y el aroma de cientos de personas alrededor había opacado en cierta medida el aroma de Ryota, pero ahora, tenerlo tan cerca y en un lugar tan pequeño, a sólo pasos de distancia, hacía que sus instintos despertaran de forma vertiginosa e incontrolable.

Su aroma era embriagante, el salado de su piel mezclado con ese característico olor a miel. Era un aroma a sangre, a vida… Se preguntó si el sabor de su sangre sería tan exquisito y embriagante como le parecía su aroma ahora.

—Te deseo —susurró acercándose con pasos firmes hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca. Cuando elevó la mirada, los dorados irises de Ryota lo miraban con fascinación; no había ni una pisca de miedo. Lo tomó de la nuca con fuerza y lo besó en los labios.

—Daiki…

El beso fue lento, pausado. Medía hasta el extremo la fuerza sobrehumana de su cuerpo, porque no podía correr el riesgo de dañar el delicado cuerpo humano que tenía entre sus brazos. Le envolvió la boca con los labios antes de adentrarse con la lengua en su interior. Lo besó con mucha suavidad, cuidando que su traviesa lengua no le rozara los colmillos.

—Siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. —Ryota rompió el beso, pero no se separó de su boca, susurró con los ojos cerrados, directo sobre sus labios—. Es como si desde hace tiempo estuviera habituado a estar contigo…

—¡Vaya! Probablemente eso significa que soy el hombre de tus sueños.

Ryota rio divertido. Él amaba su risa; era capaz de iluminar hasta la más oscura sombra de su vida.

—Tal vez tengas razón —admitió el rubio, y estrechando los brazos que le pasaba por el cuello, volvió a buscar su boca.

El beso esta vez fue más pasional; le costó un poco refrenar la intensidad que buscaba Ryota en su boca e incluso sintió cómo en cierto momento, le rozó los colmillos con la lengua, pero el gemido y el ceño fruncido que se produjo en respuesta fue aplacado a la perfección por el deseo que le nublaba la mente.

Cuando se separaron, Ryota abrió los ojos, lento y entre un batir de largas y oscuras pestañas; el dorado de sus ojos se había transformado en un fuego voraz. Se alejó de él, adentrándose a la oscuridad del pasillo. Pudo observar su espalda larga, sus hombros rectos y la natural cintura que se formaba en su cuerpo masculino. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, giró la cabeza y lo miró.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba seguro que aunque dejara de verlo, que aunque cruzara el mundo entero para alejarse él, aún seguiría viendo sus ojos abrasadores en cada esquina, añorando la luz de su cabello en cada ser humano, que su presencia hechizante, casi mágica, lo seguiría como una sombra a donde quiera que fuera. ¿Alguna vez alguien, mortal o inmortal, le había parecido así de seductor? ¿Alguna vez, en sus dos milenios de vagar por este mundo, alguien le había generado tanto, lo había hecho sentir así de vivo? Al mirarlo, sintió que él era lo que había esperado la vida entera, que era el destino el que los había llevado hasta allí.

Se encaminó tras sus pasos, su aroma recargado dentro del cuarto era abrumador; un aire denso, revuelto y dulce que lo enloqueció. Sentía la garganta seca, ardiendo de sed, y su boca había empezado a salivar, sus largos colmillos escocían; quería morder, quería beber su sangre. ¡Lo deseaba tanto!

Redujo la distancia entre ambos. Tal vez, gracias a su impaciencia, sus movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos para parecer humanos, aunque Ryota no dio señas de haberse percatado, estaba perdido en su hechizo, al igual que le pasaba a él. Al leer su mente supo que ni siquiera trataba de darle una explicación a lo que estaba viviendo, sólo se había dejado cautivar, arrastrar hacia las sombras.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a unir su boca con la de él. Esta vez se mordió la propia lengua y el elixir sobrenatural de su sangre brotó ávida hacia la boca de Ryota. Éste gimió cuando la sangre pasó como un fuego por su garganta, extasiándolo.

Ese sólo gemido le causó un estremecimiento tan poderoso como el placer que le producía quitar una vida. Cada roce con su piel le producía un hormigueo en los dedos, cada sonido de su boca era como música para sus oídos y el olor embriagante de su piel lo aturdía. Necesitaba más contacto.

Le desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la levita negra de su uniforme de trabajo y deshizo el nudo de su corbata. Al rozarle el pecho con los dedos pudo sentir el bombeo frenético de su corazón desbocado; su camisa blanca dejaba traslucir su piel lechosa y pura. Le quitó la prenda con tanta lentitud que pudo acariciar el instante en que sus ojos le vieron la piel desnuda, resplandeciente de vida.

Ryota estaba como en un trance, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta soltando jadeos. Sentía el regusto metálico de la sangre en su paladar, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender la situación; era como si estuviera drogado. Nada le importaba ya, sólo sabía que en su vida no había experimentado una sensación así de arrolladora y anulante como el simple y suave beso de Daiki que sabía a sangre. Sentía que flotaba, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba recostado de espaldas entre las sábanas blancas de su cama. Quiso incorporarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Daiki —susurró con voz extremadamente suave. Anhelaba otro dulce beso con sabor a sangre—. Más…

Y él sabía lo que Ryota le estaba pidiendo, entendía la abrumadora sensación que producía en un humano, probar la sangre de un inmortal; lo recordaba de la noche de su transformación. Se dejó caer sobre él y lo volvió a besar, traspasándole un par de gotitas de sangre en medio del beso.

Ryota gimió extasiado y giró el cuello hacia la derecha. Ese gesto le permitió ver con toda claridad la carótida en su cuello largo, palpitando llena de tentadora sangre. Quería morderla, probar en el paladar su sabor embriagante, pero cuando llevó la boca a su cuello, sólo dio una lamida larga desde el hueso de la clavícula hasta la piel escondida detrás de la oreja; tenía muchos más sabores que probar de Ryota entes de llegar a su sangre.

Le acarició el cabello con los dedos, era tan claro, tan brillante, tan sedoso; que parecía guardar en él ese sol que no había visto en dos milenios.

Sonrió sin tomar el recaudo de ocultar sus afilados colmillos, pero no importaba, Ryota tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba completamente a su merced, solicito a cada uno de sus deseos. Volvió a hundir la cabeza en su cuello y succionó la suave piel con una delicadeza extrema, temeroso de dejarse llevar y no poder controlar su fuerza sobrehumana. Del cuello pasó a una de sus tetillas, pequeña y flácida, de un rosa muy pálido, pero que después de minutos de jugar con ella entre sus labios, quedó roja y erguida… Otro milagro de la sangre.

Suprimió los deseos de morderlo y recorrió sus manos en una caricia lenta que terminó justo en el borde de sus pantalones. Lo arrancó con una fuerza brutal, el pequeño botón de plástico voló por los aires y el cierre se hizo añicos; en toda la noche, éste había sido el único momento en que había permitido salir un poco de su fuerza antinatural. Pero Ryota no estaba asustado; estaba apoyado sobre sus codos y se limitaba a mirarlo con una seriedad absoluta.

Se acercó de nueva cuenta hasta su boca y al momento de besarlo, pudo sentir las manos cálidas del muchacho arrugándole la camisa; estaba excitado, con la mente y los sentidos nublados por el deseo… Ambos lo estaban.

Sin romper el beso que los unía, dejó que sus dedos se enroscaran sobre el miembro del rubio. Se sentía duro, extremadamente caliente, cargado del aroma más embriagante que sus sentidos habían percibido, y completamente henchido de sangre.

—Dai… ¡Ah! —Ryota se separó de su boca para soltar un sonoro gemido. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la vista de su largo cuello le resultó una verdadera tentación.

Esta vez tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, perforándose la piel, para aplacar las ansias de morder. Desesperado, turbado, soltó el cuerpo de Ryota y se dejó caer hasta su miembro. Lo succionó todo, con fuerza, con hambre, tanto, que ocasionó que el rubio gimiera mientras enredaba los dedos entre su cabello y lo jaló con fuerza. Sus piernas se cerraron en torno a sus hombros como por instinto, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando ante el placer.

Luego de un par de minutos de lamidas, succiones y bombeos, pudo probar el néctar que estaba esperando… Más espeso que la sangre, carente de aquel color intenso y granate, sin el regusto metálico, pero casi igual de adictivo. Ryota eyaculó en su boca y él bebió hasta la última gota de semen, un sabor completamente nuevo en su paladar que sólo logró encender más su deseo por aquel rubio.

Se dejó caer otra vez sobre su cuerpo. Ryota respiraba agitado, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo derecho. Lo besó con suavidad en los labios; podía oír el latido de su corazón; tenue, pausado, tranquilo. Lo abrazó y pudo sentir su corazón humano palpitando excitado contra su pecho. Pudo imaginarse en ese momento el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Los instintos se apoderaron de su cuerpo como no le pasaba desde que era un recién nacido a las tinieblas. Su apetito lo dominaba, y era un hambre voraz, despiadada; una sed que le quemaba las entrañas.

Ya no pudo refrenar sus instintos. Necesitaba beber su sangre.

Bajó repartiendo suaves besos por su mentón y cuello, buscaba el lugar exacto donde morder, el lugar donde sus propios colmillos le exigieran detenerse, donde no tuviera más control de sí mismo. Recorrió su pecho que latía con fuerza, lamió los músculos abdominales tan bien marcados y luego recorrió todo el largo de su pierna, en medio de suaves besos.

—Eres mío, Ryota —dijo mientras depositaba un beso suave en la parte interior de uno de los muslos níveos—. Esta noche y todas las noches. Serás mío en la oscuridad.

—Tómame… —susurró él con los ojos cerrados, extasiado y excitado.

Hundió los colmillos, rasgándole la suave piel. Ryota gimió tan suave, sólo era un suspiro que habían soltado sus labios, pero arqueó la espalda dejándose llevar por el placer de esa mordida, de la sensación de vértigo inexplicable que producía dentro de él.

Tragó la sangre, espesa, cálida, sabrosa. Inundó su cuerpo, la sintió recorrer cada uno de sus músculos dándoles vida, haciéndolo vibrar de placer. Su visión se tornó borrosa, sus oídos se cerraron, sólo podía oír un zumbido molesto, porque todos sus sentidos estaban sumergidos en ese único momento de sublime y puro placer. Eso era la sangre para un vampiro, no sólo el alimento, era el placer más exquisito de este mundo. Y de toda la sangre que había probado en su larga vida, Daiki no se había sentido nunca tan abrumado por nadie, como se sentía ahora por Ryota

Había ido a ese lugar buscando saciar su deseo y dejar de pensar por fin en él. No quería que la sombra de su recuerdo lo atormentara como había hecho hasta ahora desde el momento en que lo conoció. Creyó ilusamente que con probarlo, son saciar su sed, podría libarse de ese deseo que lo consumía por dentro, pero esa noche descubrió que su deseo por Ryota era insaciable.

—Τι ήταν αυτό που έκανα1 —susurró contra su piel, con la boca inundada de sangre.

.

.

_Gracias a quienes leen mis historias y además se dan el tiempo de comentarlas._

_Besos~_

1 ¡Qué fue lo que me hiciste!


End file.
